guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
User:The Hamster I don't get it. What's the point of the redirects? 05:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :It is a new project I am working on, testing it in GWW atm. Decided to bring it here, it is supposed to be the frog but for the wikis. Just something fun I thought up, I dont want to give to much away though so Im gonna be quite now.... --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay. I'll look forward to it. 05:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::So will I RT | Talk 05:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Not if everyone starts making animal alter-egos. Hamster-puppet?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) videos lol they're all unavailable--Sum Mesmer Guy 05:30, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :O Rly? --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::by looking at the still image im guessing one of them was Flyleaf-All Around Me; if so http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-sNIWi2fLs Lost-Blue 06:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::They play for me fine... --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::When I hit the play button each one says "Sorry, video is no longer available." 06:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Try clearing your cache cause they all paly form me infact im listening to one now. --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:31, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Was I right? Lost-Blue 20:50, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep, but I wonder why they are not playing :( --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħis hosting a beauty pagent! 23:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ohi Im gonna beat you, because my pic is actually real. =D — Warw/Wick 15:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : ;-; u dont believe me either. O Rly well my pic's hottness exceeds urs, since I show off my ah em..., assets --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:51, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::WE SHOULD ALL ASSUME GOOD FAITH! Lord of all tyria 15:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::ur replacable --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:54, 17 April 2008 (UTC) So hey Do you think you could replace the bikini pic with something a little more clothed? Everyone's discussed it a fair amount, and it would probably be wise to tone down the skin a little. If you would rather not replace the image, it will be deleted in like, I dunno, two days or so. 09:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Well where was this discusssed? I am just curious? If you want I can crop it down to my face. Honestly I don't see who would be offended by that since all u gotta do is go to the beach and thats what you see (or even a community pool, lake, river, etc.) but if you insist. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::User talk:Organism X#If I never have to see a "the real user" again... 14:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::OK, ill crop it but all I got to say it my pic is nothing you won't see at a beach, pool, lake, river, etc. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:19, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Which is more offensive on a wiki? Someone in undergarments. Someone in a bathingsuit. Both. lol --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :mine is actually not that bad, you should look at the ones on wikipedia; now they are bad. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Can't this be a which would you like to see more of poll, I'd vote both... :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :o) Thanks for the welcome, and hope to see you in-game someday. Shane (SigShane) ign Aprile Woodfolk Vids Yeah, they work now :) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:02, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Ha, Im smart :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why do you have Maui's videos on your page? That's kind of unnerving. 10:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Cause I just luv her rants about Guild Wars; finally a truth speaker :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Yknow A User may clear his or her Talk Page whenever she/she desires to, here. Just an FYI --- -- (s)talkpage 17:22, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats in advance with your marriage :) (I'm sure I'll forget otherwise...) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) that video Makes me laugh every time I see it. Also be embarrassed to be from SC. ): 05:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I think it uber funny :D. Oh and, hi next Miss South Carolina XD --''Shadowphoenix'' 05:02, 29 April 2008 (UTC)